


What's In A Name

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [147]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux's name...





	

“Your name,” Kylo says, as they lie side by side on the bed, staring across the pillow in soft exhaustion. “It’s not in the records, is it?”  


“My surname is.”  


“But your first name…”  


“Doesn’t need to be there. My father is no longer with us, and there is no other Hux, so when people say that, they know it is me. Stormtroopers have only their designation, and so there’s no need for both for me, either.”  


Kylo runs a fingertip over Hux’s littlest finger, tracing the side of his hand, the contact slow and soothing. He isn’t sure he likes the equation of Hux with the white-faced cannon fodder, but… “Like my old name?”

“A little,” Hux agrees. “But there’s no edict against uttering _mine_.”  


And they both know what Kylo Ren’s birth name can do to a person.

“Do you hate it?” Kylo asks.  


Hux’s eyes flicker down, then up. “It isn’t me, is all. It was, once, maybe, but it isn’t me _now_.”

Kylo never uses it, though he knows it. He asked, and felt the discomfort when he was told. Hux didn’t demand it wasn’t used, but did ask him not to ever utter it in front of others, and Kylo quietly agreed. 

“Who you are is Hux.”  


“Who I am, and who I want to be. I want to be _the_ Hux. The one people think of, when they hear my name. I want to be the _only_ Hux.”  


“So that rules out giving you my surname if we get married,” Kylo jokes, mostly to see if Hux slams the idea out of play entirely.  


“Yours could be added to mine, for the official record, but not for how people refer to me.”  


Okay, better than he hoped. Maybe he is open to the idea, Kylo thinks. But later. 

Hux is tired, and the eye nearest the pillow keeps closing. Kylo watches the asymmetrical fluttering, and feels an answering one in his gut. “I could do the same,” he offers, off-handedly (almost).

“I think I’d like that.”  


Yep, definitely potential there. Which will be a whole heap of new concerns to navigate, but in the morning. Kylo pushes his fingers through Hux’s hair, watching it muss and go in every which direction.

“Thank you for letting me know it,” Kylo says, very quietly. “I won’t betray your trust.”  


“You’re the only one who _does_ ,” Hux replies. “At least on this ship.”  


“You’ll always be ‘Hux’ to me.” Kylo pushes his nose to his lover’s. “It’s efficient, soft and sharp, all in one.”  


“Charmer,” Hux complains, and stokes toes along his calf. “But nothing about me is soft.”

Oh, but there is, in private. Kylo is sleepy. He drifts, in and out, on jumbled thoughts of their new names. He could get very warm to the idea of joining them. Very warm indeed.


End file.
